The Protocol Review and Monitoring System/Institutional Scientific Review Committee (PRMS/ISPRC) was constituted in 1993 to provide rigorous internal scientific review for all clinical oncology protocols conducted by JCCC investigators. Per NCI mandate, the committee conducts full scientific review of all interventional cancer clinical research protocols. Drs. John Glaspy and Oliver Dorigo serve as the Co-Chairs of this important committee. Under their direction, the committee reviews the required elements of the protocol, and other factors such as adequate research staffing, any competing trials, appropriately formulated data collection forms, and utilization of Cancer Center resources.